Hook Me Up
by Neonhasbin-Rose
Summary: Too smart for ravenclaw, too brave for gryffindor, not ordinary enough for hufflepuff, yet strong enough to take over slytherin! who is this overlooked witch, whos always silent yet always watching...One-Shot- M for future chapters
1. Prolouge

Hook Me Up

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that is part of the harry potter series; that strictly belongs to J. herself. The only thing I own is the storyline that I create and my characters…wish I owned a corvette convertible tho…

Manage me, I'm a mess  
Turn a page, I'm a book  
Half unread

I wanna be laughed at  
Laughed with, just because

I wanna feel weightless  
And that should be enough

Now I'm stuck in this fucking rut  
Waiting on a second hand pick me up  
And I'm over, getting older

If I could just find the time  
Then I would never let another day go by  
I'm over, getting old

Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here

Make believe that I impress  
That every word  
By design  
Turns a head

I wanna feel reckless  
wanna live it up, just because

I wanna feel weightless  
Cause that would be enough

If I could just find the time  
Then I would never let another day go by  
I'm over, getting old

Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here

This could be all I've waited for  
(I've Waited, I've waited for)  
And this could be everything  
I don't wanna dream anymore

Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I've been going crazy  
I'm stuck in here

Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year(it's gonna be my year)  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere(go nowhere)  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear(everything I fear)  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here

Author's Note: this is only a song that I see fit for the story. And, naturally, I do not own this song, its owned by All Time Low and whoever else share the rights to the lyrics. And for now I shall be making this a one shot since I cant seem to remember to update my stories. Please check my others out and leave reviews so I can improve. Thanks. Ah Byen Toh!


	2. The War

Hook Me Up

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or anything related, it is belonged by J.. I only own my storyline and the characters I create. Please Review.

~~

_Screams…such terrible and ear-wrenching screams…  
…and those blood red eyes… _

_There was confusion and chaos everywhere; it surrounded me as if it was a bubble of destruction. Full to the brim, and on the very verge of popping, no matter how little was added.  
The dark wizards, Death-Eaters, screamed in triumph, as every one of their victims was gone with a slight flick of their wand, green-flashes everywhere. Those running ahead were trying to help loved ones, friends, anyone nearby, to try and get away. If one of them lingered too far behind, another green flash was sent their way. If one looked up into the dark and cloudy sky, they could see the dark mark writhing. Him. Yes, he was here.  
I peeked my head over the bushes once more, I didn't wish to see this hideous display, I had to get away from this place. I kneeled back down just as another Death-Eater passed by, so close to my hiding place. I held my breath. There was someone approaching once more!  
I took a spare chance to see if the coast was clear, I just had to make a run for it. I turned around to make a break for the forest's edge nearby, but was instead greeted by a wand at my neck._

"My, my, looky what we got here boys! Its seems we just about missed this one!" the voice shrieked and then cackled as if the situation was so hilarious. The man disgusted me. They all did.  
Grabbing my hair tightly in his leather-covered fist, his other hand still holding the wand to my throat, he cackled once more and it was as if I could see the slimey git's grin plastered across his face. Oh, what I would give to tear off that stupid mask and punch him in his face. Just to hurt him. Let him see what to make of true pain.  
"Well, what shall we do with this pretty little oyster? Almost too delicious, to let stay here and spoil. Right, boys?" the man said while his cronies, his fellow henchmen in the dark arts, gathered around. They were going to torture me; I already knew that from the beginning.  
"Aw, the poor ladybird looks downright scared, eh?" another man cooed into my ear, mocking me with his bitter-sweet words.  
"How bout' we make her feel at 'ome, yeah?"  
There was a bunch of cackles, and fierce screaming laughs, as I was pushed to the ground, a heel on the back of my head digging my face into to the mud and rubble.  
"Finally! Where she belongs!"  
Others agreed, and nearly hunched over in laughter, enjoying the feel of kicking in my ribs, back, head. Some cast crucio at me. It seemed like I was getting attacked from all directions. The pain was so overbearing, I fought so hard to stay conscious, to try and at least attempt to get up, run, and do something. But, I just laid there. Stayed with my now bloodied face, broken ribs, bruised arms and legs, cut and freely bleeding back, in the damned mud like they thought it should be. I didn't want it to end this way. I wanted my old life back. I wanted my friends, I wanted to be back inside the now blown up school, I just wanted everything back to the way it was. Before this war, before when it was a time of peace and safety.  
A couple of Death-Eaters laughed as they kicked me once more, most walked away, bored with the entertainment; went and sought after more people to kill and torture. But one, and only one stayed behind, and I knew for certain why. After all, no-one who resisted the dark lord, Lord Voldemort as some feared to call him, lived to tell the tale.  
The man who had originally caught me, rolled me over with the tip of his boot, and pointed his wand once more at my throat.  
"Don't worry precious, everything will be over soon..."  
I coughed a few times, trying my best to spit the blood out from my mouth.  
"You...w-will never, e-ever win…the light will always triumph..." I managed to sputter out before being punched once more.  
"Shut up you little twit! I've had enough of you!"

I blacked out before knowing my fate…

…perhaps it was for the best.

Author's Note: I hoped you have enjoyed the first part of this. As it is now time for dinner, I will be off, but I will return in a few minutes to continue, as im sure the whole lot of ya are confused. As you have guessed this is placed in the middle of the war (or more like close to the end), and in the next chapter everything will be explained. Thanks for reading and please review! Ah byen toh!


End file.
